


说不出口，好喜欢你

by Reuzezck_1126



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126
Summary: 继续搞Edin Terzić und Sebastian Kehl,从一开始就说了小教练和凯队是ntxl，反正整个ao3你的tag被我承包了！小教练你一定不能让我们失望啊，让我们放心大胆的搞你！！！
Relationships: Sebastian Kehl/Edin Terzić





	说不出口，好喜欢你

好想跟你表白，  
但我总是怕说出口，  
你是那么优秀那么完美....

又是一场艰苦的比赛结束，Edin拖着兴奋而又疲惫的身躯回到家浴室，准备洗个热水澡，再好好在泡泡一会解除所有的疲累。

Edin仔细冲洗着自己的身体，氤氲的水汽中能够窥见她完美的身材——结实纤细的双腿，圆润挺拔的臀，水流顺着双峰流淌而下，浸润了腹侧那两条分明的马甲线。  
冲洗了一会，Edin将身体缓缓浸入浴缸，她感觉自己的整个身心都放松了下来。背靠着池壁，她枕着池沿自带的软枕，将冷毛巾搭在额头，闭目养神。然而她没有想到的是，脑海里出现的第一个人是——Kehli。她叹了口气，不由得睁开了眼，回想起了从前的事。那时的Edin只是刚结束自己短暂的球员生涯，刚刚开启人生新篇章。不知道有多少次，Edin注视着Kehli的背影，从看着她接受严苛的训练，再到后来开始带小孩们。她从打心底敬佩着，憧憬着到深爱着Kehli，她渴望自己也成为像她一样优秀的领导者。就这样她怀着对Kehli的强烈情感成长着，严格要求自己的一切，包括工作和为人处世，只希望有一天能非常骄傲地站在Kehli面前，告诉她自己有多喜欢她。但她始终没有什么机会，为了更好的发展，他离开德国去历练。兜兜转转，又回到了这里------多特蒙德。多年的等待，她成为了球队的教练。可球队的工作让她难以有时间去对待自己的感情上生活。至今她都还没机会站在kehli告白。

Edin再次闭上了眼睛，一抹连她自己都没有察觉的泪水流了下来。在这里的每个日日夜夜，她都极力让自己投入训练，投入工作，只为了让自己心爱的球队，让自己心上人所领导的球队有出色的成绩。

外面突然传来了开门声，Edin警惕了起来，莫非来了小偷？

“打算什么时候对我告白呢？”门外传来kehli略低沉的声音，Edin一时说不出话，呆呆地坐在浴池里。

“你总是那么的努力，”凯尔顿了顿，“你总觉得自己没有什么天分，没有什么成绩。可你看我的眼神，我都有注意到.....”  
  
“你太完美了，不管是球员时代还是当领队，我.....”  
  
“我也只是平凡人罢了。”

Edin脑海出现了一副曾经她幻想过很多次的画面——站在威斯特法伦球场的正中央，当球队捧起沙拉盘之后，她和凯尔深情接吻并接受所有人的祝福。  
  
凯尔推开浴室的打门，径直走到Edin的面前，抬起了她的下巴，直直地看着她的双眼，眼神摄人心魄。Edin看着Kehli的眼睛，长长的睫毛，浅墨绿的眼瞳，眼神是那么坚定又从容不迫，哪怕当时多特蒙德战绩一塌糊涂也从未动摇过的坚定眼神。Edin看得有些痴了，心中不知为什么突然燃烧起一团火，连呼吸都有些急促起来。她突然起身吻住了凯尔，热烈而又深情的吻，双手环抱，一手扣住了Kehli的头。凯尔险些被扑上来的Edin弄倒，差点就倒在地上，幸好左手一把撑住边上的墙，才不致二人滑倒。

Edin蓦地回过神来，心里有些疑惑为什么Kehli没有推开她，她缓慢地离开Kehli的唇，心情复杂地一点点看向凯尔，想象了无数个她怒视自己的眼神，没人会喜欢这样突入其来的告白吧，况且这连告白的话都没说就直接强吻，然而当眼神终于对上的那一刻，凯尔依然平静如常，只是看着她。Edin又心酸起来，失落无比，缓缓躺下，这时凯尔那沉稳的声音传入Edin的耳里：“不说点什么吗？”

Edin鼻头酸了，眼前的人她都有些看不清了起来，嘴唇在颤抖，“我曾不止一次的幻想着对你......”  
  
“哭了，就不好看了。”凯尔这句传入耳的话语是那么温柔，Edin抬头看向Kehli，发现眼前的人眼神里，依然那么坚定，却多了许多的温柔和宠溺。她有些呆了，却感觉有一只手摸上她的脸颊，为她撩起碎发，随后被一把抱起。此时的Edin脑袋一片空白，仿佛只是一只洋娃娃，任人摆布，乖巧听话。  
  
凯尔把Edin抱到沙发上，为她拿来浴巾将身上的水擦干，又轻柔地帮她整理好头发，又将她拉近自己的怀里，两人的肩膀就这么一点点靠在一起。凯尔的鼻息喷在Edin的耳朵上，她能感觉得到，怀里的人像小鹿一样在颤抖，她轻拍她的后背，唇瓣触上了她的耳垂，轻声说：“还记得小时候在球场上，你的耳朵就特别敏感，当时倒地的时候我的嘴不小心碰到你的耳朵，你的脸红得跟苹果一样。”语罢，便含住了她的耳垂，舌头轻轻挑逗着。Edin都不记得，他小时候曾遇到过一次凯尔的球队，不过很快因为家庭的关系他到了别的地区的青训营。

当听见怀里的Edin不由自主逸出的呻吟，凯尔嘴角上扬了起来，抵住Edin后背的右手再次用力，让她更加贴近自己。“抱着我。”似乎是请求，却又像是命令，塞巴斯蒂安轻轻对着Edin的耳朵说了这句话。Kehli感受到Edin小心翼翼地环抱住自己的动作，觉得有些心疼，她轻抚她的头发，再一次含住了她的耳朵，直到怀里的Edin喘息不止，她才轻轻推开她。一手轻抬她的下巴，凯尔仔仔细细地打量着低垂着眼，不知因为害羞还是因为暖气的热度，脸颊绯红的Edin。然后，捏着Edin下巴的手只用了轻微的力气，便让Edin顺从地贴近自己，凯尔就这么吻住了Terzic的唇，长驱直入，挑弄着对方的舌头，直到纠缠在一起。  
  
Edin脑袋一片混沌，无法理解发生了什么，为什么发生，只知道自己顺从地仿佛一只无害的羔羊，自己的身体在享受着这一切。可是眼泪却止不住地滑落，扣着塞巴斯蒂安肩膀的手一点点地在加重力气，仿佛下一秒，这个深情吻着自己的人便会抛下自己，转身离开。

室内的温度好似一点点在上升，寂静的屋内只有鱼缸里水被鱼儿搅动的声音，以及二人深情的吻和喘息声。

凯尔不断在索取着，左手也不安分地开始挪到Edin的胸前，想要玩弄Edin饱满的乳房。她先是划圈轻揉着，然后食指挑弄着Edin的乳尖，感受到它一点点地坚挺起来，又换手玩弄起另一边来。

Edin有些喘不过气来，她向后退，离开了Kehli的唇，原本从腋下穿过抱住Kehli的手稍松开，然后左手退回抓住了塞巴斯蒂安放肆的右手。她早已不知道掉了多少泪，轻声问：“这是要做什么？”  
  
“做你想要做的事。”  
  
“我还没...”  
  
“还没什么，准备好吗。”  
  
“我.....”  
  
“我什么我。”  
  
凯尔没有再给Edin任何说话的机会，Edin只是感觉到自己的唇瓣被霸道地封住，而对方的动作更加恣意妄为起来，每一寸肌肤都因为被触摸而兴奋，Edin快要失去理智了。  
  
“一直以来，你的表现很出色，对球队，对球迷，对我。就让我给你一些奖励吧。”  
  
Edin脑袋都有些晕眩起来，迷迷糊糊地听见这句话，而后便感觉到有什么东西侵袭了自己双腿之间那最隐秘的地方。就好像每一个细胞都被注射了海洛因，声带、喉咙不受控制地发出了一些Edin自己无法理解的声音，潜意识控制着身体，细胞在向她呐喊“我还想要”，Edin被彻底击碎，她不再是比赛中那个对场上局势了如指掌，反应迅速，心思缜密的足球教练了，她只是一个被原始欲望支配的动物。  
  
“Kehli……请永远.....永远....永远地留在我身边……”  
  
“这也是为什么我会出现在你家里，我会的。今夜不过是个开始，Edin……”


End file.
